


Джон готовит завтрак

by Schillernde_Junge



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schillernde_Junge/pseuds/Schillernde_Junge
Summary: Завтрак, чай и кое-что еще.





	Джон готовит завтрак

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [John macht Frühstück](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191500) by [DieLadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi). 



> Переведено для мультифандомного дня в STEREK ME https://vk.com/sterekme   
> Работа также опубликована на фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/8213322

Джон готовит завтрак.

Сегодня воскресенье, и у них нет никаких планов. Нет дела. Никакого дежурства в больнице, которая закрыта по воскресеньям. Поэтому Джон решил позавтракать в пижаме и удобном халате.

Он включает чайник. Достаёт заварочный чайник из шкафа и чай. Это довольно крепкий чай для завтрака. Его не нужно пить ни с чем не смешивая, как нежный и цветочный «Darjeeling», который в данном случае был бы испорчен. Нет, это чай, который не только переносит сочетание со сладкими или солёными ингредиентами завтрака, но даже выигрывает от такой комбинации.

Ну, это не удивительно, потому что Шерлок получил его в подарок от владельца чайной, которого он спас от ложных обвинений, найдя настоящего преступника.

С тех пор они регулярно получают чай самого высокого качества.

Джон наливает чай. Только вскипевшая вода позволяет проявиться первому аромату, который скручивается в горячем пару. Джон осторожно принюхивается к нему.

Если бы Шерлок посмотрел сейчас, ему бы понравилось это зрелище. Джон знает, он это видел. Но сегодня Шерлок не смотрит. Он сидит в гостиной, как обычно. Джон улыбается.

Джон ставит заварочный чайник посредине стола. Затем он расставляет тарелки, чашки и столовые приборы, размещает сахарницу на месте. Ставит чудесное клубничное варенье миссис Хадсон. И масло.

Джон готовит омлет. Шерлок любит омлет. Джон берёт четыре яйца, смешивает их с молоком. Растапливает масло на сковороде. Заливает яйца внутрь, и как только они начинают сворачиваться, Джон их помешивает. Омлет должен быть рассыпчатым, но всё же немного сливочным и не слишком сухим. Отлично. Он выключает пламя.

Джон нарезает белый хлеб и обжаривает его в тостере.

Хлеб в тостере прыгает вверх.

Всё готово, теперь Джон может позвать Шерлока на завтрак.

Он улыбается.

Но он знает, что ему не требуется этого делать.

Анализируя запахи и шумы с кухни, тот имеет точное представление о том, что и когда делает Джон, и поэтому знает, что настало время зайти на кухню и сесть за стол.

Он уже стоит в дверях, улыбается Джону перед тем, как занять своё место.

Джон знает, что никогда не получит «спасибо». Эти слова не будут произнесены губами Шерлока. Но в этом нет необходимости. Джон принимает улыбку как благодарность и знает, что оно так и есть.

Джон наливает чай, раскладывает омлет по тарелкам и желает Шерлоку хорошего аппетита.

Всё, как всегда.

Как и каждое воскресенье.

И всё же. Шерлоку кажется, что сегодня что-то изменилось.

Может, он заметил, что Джон улыбается гораздо больше, чем обычно. И слегка дрожит.

Джон глубоко дышит.

Сегодня он хочет сказать ему.

Что завтрак, который он готовит каждое воскресенье для Шерлока, наполнен не просто дружбой.

А любовью.


End file.
